Various codes such as bar codes are used for writing information on management of articles in a wide range of fields such as merchandise sales, distribution, and production processes. For reading such codes, a hand scanner or a pen scanner that directly points a code to read the code, a stationary scanner that emits beams in a plurality of directions to read a code with any of the beams, or the like is used.
With the related art as described above, however, when a code is printed on or attached to a deformable object, the code will be distorted as the object is deformed and therefore may not be readable.